Ghostly Venture
by Purple-Pleb
Summary: Link is feeling empty after his battle with Ganandorf. He is  knighted, yet is numb towards the honour. The need to enter Twili and see  Midna overcomes him. Help is at hand, from unlikely entities. Don't read if  you haven't played Twilight Princess.


**This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic. I haven't played all the games, but I loved Twilight Princess and I really wanted them to get together in the end. If they aren't going together together in the game, I shall bring them together with my words! Note: Link initially doesn't talk but he will gain a voice later, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.**

**This is a repost by the way. The previous edit had a dumbass mistake in it. Basically, I called the character Ilia by the name of Lila. Even after I checked a list of characters of Twilight Princess, but I always called her Lila for some reason. Anyway, this is a new one with the name ILIA.**

* * *

><p>Link lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a week since he finally defeated Ganandorf and peace was restored in Hyrule. Princess Zelda was safe and ready to fulfil her royal duties, maybe become Queen very soon. One of her duties was Link's knighthood. Soon everyone would be calling him "Sir Link". It was the least the people of Hyrule could offer him for saving their lives. But Link couldn't really care for this gift, all was well in that everything was normal and all inhabitants were back to the universes they belong in. The journey had a been a strain on Link emotinally, not that he'd ever had expressed it. After all, how could he? He didn't possess a real voice, something he envied much of other people.<p>

He peered around his house. Many times people told him he could live in a better place, maybe a castle of his own. In Link's opinion, no where would seem more like home than Ordon Village. He'd stay there and grow old there; that was his plan. He'd give up the swordsman's life as it wouldn't be needed and opt for a life of simplicity of a shepherd. The house was a mess. All his gear was cluttered on the floor, each embedded of memories of Midna. Everthing reminded him of her. Any time he opened a door, went for a swim in Lake Hylia or walked miles across Hyrule Field, her absence stung. Her departure seemed so sudden. Maybe it was because of her unexpected decision to shatter the mirror they had rebuilt together. Or maybe it was because Link wasn't ready to let her go.

When Midna transformed into her true form, Link was overwhelmed. He thought she was beautiful. He wanted to take her in his arms and beg her to not leave him, for he felt a connection to her, as if without her he was incomplete. There was a definite hesitation from her before she entered the Twili, but it was slight. Link began to wonder if he was exaggerating, yet there was an inkling that just maybe she felt the same way that he did. What appeared to be a friendship occasionally grew to something more. They needed each other. Link knew he couldn't possibly have survived in the darkness without Midna and he had soon developed a sense of duty to protect her. However, the fatal words repeated in his mind:

_Light and shadow cannot mix._

Link understood that collision of his world and Twili could lead to danger. There was always the possibility that there could be a rogue individual out there just like Zant who could rise and cause destruction once again if they could enter Hyrule. Things were better off this way for everyone. Link thought he may never find true happiness, but at least the people of Hyrule were safe.

"LIIIIIIIINK!"

A shrill, high pitched squeal startled Link to the point that he fell off his bed. He landed softly, barley trying to stand up and instead crawled slowly to the window. He could see the Ordan children eagerly waiting on the ground. Talo, his little brother Malo, Colin and Beth who no doubt was the one screaming.

"Hey Link! What are you doing? You're going to be late for your own cermony." Beth called to him.

"Yeah, they might refuse to knight you. You'll be called plain old Link for the rest of your life like a chump! Own that saviour status!" Talo chimed in.

Link sighed, chuckling and getting up on his feet. He was dressed in his green battle tunic, it seemed most fitting for the day. Grabbing his hat, he made his way down the ladder to the children who were jumping with joy. Colin spoke.

"This is great Link, you're going to be a knight. Congratulations."

Link nodded gratefully. His eyes swerved the area as he noticed someone was missing.

"Are you looking for Ilia? She and her dad left hours ago!" Talo informed him.

"Ilia looked worried," Malo said in a bored manner.

Link bowed his head. _She always looks worried._ He hadn't seen Ilia in a while. Her memory was still distorted, as was their closeness. Ilia meant a lot to him though and he had cherished their relationship. Ilia seem confused however. Link hoped she hadn't gone through too much trauma when she lost her memory. He walked over to his horse, Epona who had been redesigned with a pulling cart. The children scurried onto the cart while Link climbed onto Epona's back. Checking over to the children, making sure they had all gotten on, he prompted Epona to start walking. As they left Ordon Village and began to enter Hyrule Field, he could see Hyrule castle staggering proudly in the distance. A faint smile appeared on his face.


End file.
